Loose Ends: An Ending is Always a New Beginning
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Six months after leaving Gaea, Hitomi starts having strange dreams. In Gaea there is unrest, soon Van and the other's find out they must find the Dragon Priestess. Could she be Hitomi? Follow Hitomi's adventure to Gaea and her fight with-in herself. VXH
1. Lost

**Loose Ends-The Ending is Always a New Beginning**

* * *

**PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY**

Full Summary: Six months have passed since Hitomi returned to the "Mystic Moon" since then her days have been laced with sadness, confusion, and loneliness she can't even tell her mother about what had happened in the world of Gaea though she is closer to her than even Yukari. Hitomi has started ballet again, she had been injured to the extent that she couldn't hold a pose very long but after training with track she was able to take her status as a Prima Ballerina once again. It seems the only time Hitomi feels at peace anymore is when dancing. Lately she has been having strange dreams. Meanwhile in Gaea there is unrest without any plain signs of trouble. During a dinner of the old war buddies Folken comes to Van and the others warning of a new force more powerful than the Zaibach was will threathen Gaea. The only way Gaea can survive is if the Dragon Priestess "leads the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

I do not own Escaflowne -sob-

* * *

Chapter one: Lost

* * *

-Hitomi

"Now class I ask you to be quiet, and watch as our theatrical companies only Prima dances for you. Please, take care to watch her movements; I'm sure she would be willing to answer any question's you may have."

Hitomi smiled quietly as she listened at the door while the dance instructor introduced her. It had been so long since she had been introduced as a Prima.

"Hitmoi-san, you may come in."

With a quick breath Hitomi opened the door smiling widely at the eager young faces so happy to have the chance to see her dance. Hitomi had let her hair grow ever since she left Gaea; it was now just below her shoulders. She wore a cloth band to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She was now sporting a black leotard with a purple skirt, long white tights and white toe shoes.

Nodding to the instructor she took her place on the ballet floor. Ignoring her reflection she sank into a split leaning forward her hand's over lapping each other lightly touching her pointed foot. The music started and then the world fell away as she was pulled into the rhythm of the music. Her movements where more graceful than most thought her capable of. As she held each position she felt the loneliness flow away from her heart and her mind take flight. This feeling was very close to how she had felt while in the sky with Van. Thinking of him brought something else to her dance a sad undertone that even someone with no experience in dance could tell was ingenious by any imagination. Hitomi almost grudgingly took her last position balancing on one toe the other leg brought above her head; Hitomi's back was arched slightly as she brought her hands to a cross above her head. After a few seconds of silence there was an up roar of clapping with, a sigh of resignation she relaxed, and bowed.

The questions where easy enough to answer, the group she had danced for had been only 10-11 years old, just starting out. They didn't know enough to ask too many educational questions, but some of them where close. When Hitomi retreated to the girl's dressing room she got a call from Yukari.

"Hitomi, you will never guess what Amano bought me!" Yukari squealed over the phone Hitomi smiled and asked.

"I guessing it's something expensive, am I right?" Hitomi could hear Yukari's embarrassment over the phone as she said.

"Yeah."

"So what is it?" Hitomi prompted while trying –and not succeeding- to undress one handed.

"Well, you know how we saw that really pretty necklace at the mall last week?"

"You mean the one with the diamond rose?" Hitomi asked her eyebrows raising.

"Yes, he bought it for me can you believe it?" Yukari giggled.

"No, I really can't, that's so sweet so everything's going good in paradise. I'm so happy for you. You'll have to show me tomorrow. Don't forget to wear it!" Hitomi said her voice as animated as she could manage.

"I won't, listen Hitomi thank you so much for everything. Tell me if you ever need to talk Hun, you have been a bit down every since you disappeared are you sure you don't remember anything?"

By then Hitomi was walking out of the building, her bag with her work out clothes slung across her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't remember. I'm not down just a little tired no worries! Listen Yukari I gotta go see you tomorrow. And don't forget it's a certain person's birthday the day after that!"

Not waiting for Yukari to say goodbye Hitomi flipped her cell phone closed and put it back in her pocket. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. The sky was a clear blue today so unlike the greenish-blue of Gaea sometimes when she woke up in the morning she would look up at the sky and cry out a little surprised. Shaking herself back to reality she stepped in line to get on to the bus going back into town. In the back she sat her face pressed against the glass looking up at the sky wondering if Van was doing the same thing. Did he even care about her anymore? Or had he forgotten her like a fading dream never revisited.

* * *

-Van

In the great hall of the newly rebuilt Fanelia palace there was a scene of reunion as everyone that had taken part in the battle against the Zaibach dined together. Everyone was merry despite the feeling of tension in the air. The Young Fanelia king Van was the only one silent. For six months he had been in a depression no one had been able to coax his out of. Merle was worried about him; she grudgingly had to admit that the only one that could pick up his spirits was Hitomi.

"What's that?" Millerna asked her voice shaking slightly. She pointed to the middle of the table. Lying on the table was a large black feather. Van's eyes widened, jumping up he reached for it. When his fingers touched the feather there was a light and there stood Folken.

"Folken." Van said faintly.

"Your dead there's no way you could be here." Folken looked down at them and smiled a pleasant smile as he said.

"I am dead, but I am the only one that can warn you of the force heading your way. All of Gaea will be threatened again but this time by creatures with unimaginable powers. Your only hope is to find the Dragon Priestess and for her to lead the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

"Dragon Priestess, Path of light? I've never heard of such things." Van said angrily.

"They exist I assure you, I can only give you two clues of the priestess. As of the path of light only she may lead you there."

"There is nothing troubling left, you speak nonsense." Allen pointed out.

"You know that is not true, there is unrest yet you scramble to find the reason why, when there is no reason to be found. Your reason will come swiftly like a plague no one can stop it, but her."

"Give us the clues then." Dreyden said reasonably. Everyone at the table looked at him he shrugged.

"You all can tell there's something wrong, might as well be prepared." Folken paused then said.

"The Dragon Priestess has great powers don't underestimate her, just a warning. She will be singled out by two facts she will acquire a magical elaborate Tattoo on her back of wings. Also you all know this girl she has changed each and every one of your hearts. Good bye my friends happy hunting it will not be easy." Folken bowed and then the light from before flashed and he was gone.

"You don't think it's…" Merle said looking at everyone she could see they reached the same conclusion she had.

"Hitomi." They all said in unison. Van eyes sparkled.

"It's true it is most likely her but let's look into this before we try to bring her here, I don't want to put her in danger if we don't have to. She deservers some peace." Everyone agreed and then hurried out of the hall planning on searching every where before trying to contact Hitomi. Only Van and Merle where left in the Dinning hall.

"Don't you want to see her?" Merle asked quietly.

"Of course, but never would I selfishly take her away from her home into another war if I can do something about it. I never want to put her in danger again." Van turned and stalked out of the room Merle had seen the true sacrifice in his eyes.

"Hitomi, you will see him again, right?" Merle asked quietly looking outside the grand window to the mystic moon.


	2. Black Feather

**Loose Ends An Ending is Always a New Beginning

* * *

******

Summary: Six months have passed since Hitomi returned to the "Mystic Moon" since then her days have been laced with sadness, confusion, and loneliness she can't even tell her mother about what had happened in the world of Gaea though she is closer to her than even Yukari. Hitomi has started ballet again, she had been injured to the extent that she couldn't hold a pose very long but after training with track she was able to take her status as a Prima Ballerina once again. It seems the only time Hitomi feels at peace anymore is when dancing. Lately she has been having strange dreams. Meanwhile in Gaea there is unrest without any plain signs of trouble. During a dinner of the old war buddies Folken comes to Van and the others warning of a new force more powerful than the Zaibach was. The only way Gaea can survive is if the Dragon Priestess "leads the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

I do not own Escaflowne-sob- Sorry no van point of view in this one/ thanks for the reviews I alway appearciate them!!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Black Feather**

-Hitomi

Hitomi looked tiredly up at her house as she stepped off the sidewalk. It was a mile walk from the bus stop to her house. She would have taken a taxi but she hadn't had enough money on her to make the trip.

She would be alone tonight her mother would be working late. The door was locked; typical Hitomi had forgotten her key. Standing on tip toe she reached to the top of the door frame and located the extra key. When she entered the house she sighed in relief while sinking into the cushy couch in the living room. The only sound in the house was the ticking of a clock that hung above the doorway to the kitchen. While she stared absently, her mind wandered. She found herself thinking of the night she had returned. Clearly there was a time difference in Gaea since it had only been midday when she left it.

The house had been dark and through the big window that was in the dinning room -which usually had its curtains closed- she could see her mother slumped on the table sleeping in the hard wooden chair. Hesitantly Hitomi had approached the house as if a stranger and not someone that lived there. With in five seconds of knocking, Hitomi was pulled into the house and embraced so tightly by her mother that she could hardly breathe. Hitomi had been waiting for the lecture to start, but they only sat on the couch her mother crying softly into Hitomi's shoulder. When she had finally calmed down enough she had only asked, well the most obvious question.

"Where were you?" Hitomi had stalled for about a minute before responding in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"I really don't remember, mom I was so scared, I woke up alone in an ally it took me a while to get here. I don't know what happened."

Hitomi had started crying then. Not fake tears but real ones that she had been holding in ever since she had left Van. After that breakdown her mother had never talked of it again. She never mentioned the absence or Hitomi's depression. She acted like nothing had happened, and most of the time Hitomi preferred it that way.

'Stop Sulking' she reprimanded herself before standing. She gave a fake smile hoping it would better her mood and walked to hallway, up the stairs to her room.

Her room hadn't changed since she had left it all those months ago, other than two things. On her walls now where drawings of Gaea, Guymelef, and most of all her friends from the mystical land she had traveled to. Van was in every picture he was tightly tied to Gaea she couldn't even think of it without it leading in his direction. He had taken her there it was fitting. Also another change the diary her grandmother had given her was no longer empty. When she was about 12 her grandmother had given a dairy to "record her adventures in" At the time Hitomi hadn't known what her grandmother had meant. Now she knew her grandmother had known her granddaughter would follow in her footsteps and travel to the world of Gaea. When Hitomi had returned she wrote every detail of her adventure down in that book and at night when she felt lonely or lost she would read it and remember the wonderful and dangerous world of Gaea. Its creatures, it Guymelef, and most of all, a certain king that had a bad temper.

Hitomi brought herself yet again to the present and walked over to the window to look out at the trees. Her hand rested on her tarot deck. She no longer did readings having learned the future was better unseen and that it was better to let it take its own course. She missed the habit to tell the truth but she had been good and hadn't done a reading since leaving Gaea.

She sighed and walked over to her bed and slumped down on it. Lying on her back she pulled a pillow from under her and held it tightly. Last night she had the same dream she had been having for three months, now that she thought of it ever since she had started dancing again.

In the dream she was in Gaea. On her back was an elaborate tattoo of wings, sometime during the dream she would jump into the air and somehow sprout gorgeous white wings much like Van's had been. She would fly jubilant and even though she knew it was coming it still surprised her, something would hit her wings and she would go crashing down. Just before hitting the ground Van would appear and safe her. The dream always ended there, never going farther. 'Is it a prophetic dream?' Though it wasn't quiet like the jumbled dreams she usually had that would come true, there was a mystical edge to it she could never seem to understand. Hitomi crumpled into a ball fully dressed and fell asleep. The dream haunted her once again.

Slowly Hitomi came to consciousness; she could tell it was too early in the morning for her to really consider waking up. She brought her head up to look at her alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 4:00, in the morning; predawn light was shinning dimly through her window.

"Ugh."

Her head dropped back the pillow, but she was to uncomfortable to get to sleep again so she dragged herself out of bed changed into the tank top and shorts she wore to bed and crawled back under the covers. She didn't notice the large black feather that lay on top of her tarot deck, she fell asleep again and for the first time in a long time had dreamless sleep.

The next day was a quiet one, Yukari and Hitomi hung out at the local park laughing and discussing what Yukari should get Amano since he had gotten her something so expensive. For some reason Hitomi felt like there was something she had forgotten something important she should have done. She shrugged it off and tried to have a good day with Yukari.

"Bye Hitomi, it's your sixteenth birthday tomorrow lets have fun alright!" Yukari squealed happily. Hitomi gave a quiet smile and said.

"Yes, let's have fun."

Hitomi managed to get better sleep than the night before and then it was her birthday. She woke up early to get dressed. She chose to put on a cute pink skirt with a pink tank top and a periwinkle blue jacket with long selves. She hadn't really wanted to wear it but Yukari had bought it for her the week before and she thought she might as well humor Yukari for today. She was just fastening the clip to her hair to hold several curls when she saw the feather. She froze, she had seen feathers like that before stepping forward she touched it hesitantly. There was a light and there before her stood Folken, smiling down at her.

* * *


	3. Unexpected Birthday Present

**Loose Ends-An Ending is Always A New Beginning

* * *

**

Summary: Six months have passed since Hitomi returned to the "Mystic Moon" since then her days have been laced with sadness, confusion, and loneliness she can't even tell her mother about what had happened in the world of Gaea though she is closer to her than even Yukari. Hitomi has started ballet again, she had been injured to the extent that she couldn't hold a pose very long but after training with track she was able to take her status as a Prima Ballerina once again. It seems the only time Hitomi feels at peace anymore is when dancing. Lately she has been having strange dreams. Meanwhile in Gaea there is unrest without any plain signs of trouble. During a dinner of the old war buddies Folken comes to Van and the others warning of a new force more powerful than the Zaibach was. The only way Gaea can survive is if the Dragon Priestess "leads the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

**I do not own Escaflowne -sob- (sorry its a little short bear with me and thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Birthday Present**

-Van

"Van, I think Hitomi's our only chance." Millerna said her hand reassuring on his arm.

Van was quiet. Everyone had gone out to think and everyone had come up empty. Signs every where were creeping up that unrest was leading to riots all over Gaea. Even with all the signs Van refused to try to call Hitomi.

"Van, we could protect her, all of us would be with her no one would touch her." Dryden pointed out once again a voice of reason in the group.

"Even with all of us she could be hurt, it's happened before." Van shot back.

"We don't even know if she can come so let's calm down and think about this." Allen shifted forward. Everyone quieted and thought for the hundredth about another alternative. On every face there was puzzlement and concern. They where backed into a corner, it wasn't a feeling they relished.

"Van, will the pendant take you to the Mystic Moon?" Millerna asked after 10 minutes of silence. Van touched Hitomi's pendant that he wore around his neck. It was Merle that answered.

"No, I've tried before." When everyone looked at her shocked. She whispered guiltily her face slightly flushed.

"I was worried about Van."

"Let's check with every Mystic, in our kingdoms one of them has to be able to open the gateway to the Mystic Moon." Chid said his voice quiet. Everyone nodded in agreement except Van. Van's jaw tensed, as everyone looked at him he gave the smallest nod.

"Let's do it."

* * *

-Hitomi

"Folken." Hitomi whispered, from the spot on the floor she landed when she had jumped back in surprise.

Folken raised his eyebrows and stooped down to offer his hand. Hitomi's eyes widened as she took it. He helped her up, smiling widely at her. He was solid, but cold no warmth that showed someone was alive and well.

"H…How are you…"

"Here? Alive?" Folken asked his voice carefree. More cheerful than she had ever heard it before. Hitomi sputtered.

"Y…Yes."

"You better sit down you look like your going to fall over again." Hitomi nodded dumbstruck walking backwards until her calves touched the bed. She sunk down without looking behind her. When Folken was sure she wasn't going to fall over he began his voice still amused.

"I'm not alive I'm here because I was picked to guide you in your next adventure."

"Next adventure?" Hitomi asked her eyes wide.

"Let me finish please." Hitomi nodded. 'Am I hallucinating' she half wondered if she was going crazy.

"Hitomi, when you returned to the Mystic Moon, you opened the way for a force called Emeliayaki to enter. It's not your fault it would have happened sooner or later your exit opened a way in. It was meant to happen, so your powers could come to life."

"Powers? My only power was fortune telling."

"No, you have spiritual powers, Dragon Priestess."

"Dragon Priestess, there's no way."

"Oh, but there is, you have the flame of the strongest, majestic, dragon's burning with-in you. You must travel back to Gaea and help Escaflowne travel down the path of light. Only then can Gaea be at peace."

"I'm just a normal person, I'm not a priestess."

"You're normal? I don't think a normal person has dreams that come true." Folken said one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm not a priestess." Hitomi said stubborn.

"Your not." He said laughter in his voice. Hitomi bit her lip not saying anything.

"I thought so, you know in your heart I'm right." Hitomi didn't fight it any longer she could tell what he said was true; the words had a ring of rightness. With a sigh she said.

"So how pray tell do I get back to Gaea?"

"That, Hitomi is the question. Only you can find the way. Though I have a gift that may help you."

"A gift?"

"A birthday present if you will."

Folken laughed at the surprise in her eyes. He pointed at a balloon her mother had probably bought that said _Happy Birthday. _Hitomi blushed.

"Hold out your hand." Hesitantly Hitomi did. Folken placed a cornflower blue egg that fit snuggly in her hand.

"What is this?"

"You shall see. Good bye, Hitomi you have a long road ahead out you."

Folken bowed and then he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Hitomi looked down at the egg puzzled. It was smooth and the color blue was the prettiest she had ever seen in that shade. Hitomi stood and walked over to the purse she was going to be using that day and cleared it of everything but her money she placed the egg wrapped in a thick cloth in it.

There was a knock on the door. Her mother called through the door.

"Hitomi, Yukari's ready to go out." Hitomi walked out of the room hugged her mother and went to where Yukari sat.

"Let's go, honey girl." Yukari smiled widely and lopped her arm through Hitomi's and they walked through the door.

"Enjoy your last day of freedom, Hitomi?"

"What was that?" Hitomi asked whirling around. No one was there.


	4. Sora

**Loose Ends-An Ending is Always a New Beginning

* * *

**Summary: Six months have passed since Hitomi returned to the "Mystic Moon" since then her days have been laced with sadness, confusion, and loneliness she can't even tell her mother about what had happened in the world of Gaea though she is closer to her than even Yukari. Hitomi has started ballet again, she had been injured to the extent that she couldn't hold a pose very long but after training with track she was able to take her status as a Prima Ballerina once again. It seems the only time Hitomi feels at peace anymore is when dancing. Lately she has been having strange dreams. Meanwhile in Gaea there is unrest without any plain signs of trouble. During a dinner of the old war buddies Folken comes to Van and the others warning of a new force more powerful than the Zaibach was. The only way Gaea can survive is if the Dragon Priestess "leads the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

**I Do not Escaflowne-Please Review I Love to See How My Works is Doing-Sorry About the Wait

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Sora**

-Hitomi

"Hitomi, is something wrong?" Yukari asked worriedly placing a hand on Hitomi's arm. Hitomi smiled and shook her head. Starting to walk again though her ears where attentive.

"Just hearing things."

"Ok, well let's go, you only turn 16 once in a lifetime."

Hitomi nodded and walked with Yukari they where planning on going to a movie and eating at a restaurant. Then would be meet up with the others from the track team, and Hitomi's mother for the actual birthday party.

Hitomi's hand was held protectively over her bag, when she knew Yukari wasn't looking, she would quickly check to see if anything had changed. She relaxed as all through the movie nothing had. She had almost forgotten completely, as they sat down to eat. But then she began to feel tremors with in the bag. Her eyes widened and she tried to inconspicuously open her purse under the table. With a shaking finger she hesitantly touched the egg; it was rocking and very warm. Hitomi smiled the best she could trying to keep the pretense she was paying attention to what Yukari was saying, while silently cursing Folken. What was she going to do? She surly couldn't have what ever it was inside the egg hatch out in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Even the most oblivious person would be sure to notice. So Hitomi, took out her phone, Yukari looked at her strangely. Hitomi said in her most crest fallen tone.

"Yes, mother. Oh but, ok mom, yes I'll be straight home." Hitomi stood saying quickly.

"Sorry my mother needs me home."

"I didn't even hear your phone ring." Yukari said her eyebrows rose.

"It was on vibrate, sorry see later." Hitomi ran out before, Yukari said another word.

She gazed at Hitomi as she ran worry creasing her brow, then she shrugged passing it off as pre-party nerves Hitomi was the sort to worry about the little things.

Hitomi was out of breath when she reached her house. Her mother was out doing something or other and Hitomi couldn't have asked for more. The tremors where now strong and she could tell whatever creature was inside was going to hatch any second. With another burst of speed Hitomi ran up to her room and locked the door.

With careful deft hands she took the egg out and placed it on her pillow. Biting her lip she sat on her knees examining the smooth surface. Tiny cracks began to form and Hitomi held her breath as the loudest cracking yet radiated through the room. Gasping loudly Hitomi's eyes widened with awe and admiration as she gazed at the delicate creature that in turn stared back at her.

It didn't seem solid more like it was made out of frozen water with out losing its perfect light blue color. The little creature looked like a fairy made of water. It had delicate wings colored in shades of greens purples and blues she had never seen before. This creature had the body of a full developed woman in a dress made of the richest blue silk-well it looked like silk- its face was lovely as well with a delicate nose and mouth also her hair was the silkiest Hitomi had ever seen the color it self matched the color of the egg perfectly. Her eyes where the most captivating, they where jewel like, colored like the clearest emerald. On her forehead centered perfectly was a golden crescent moon that shinned dimly. This tiny beautiful creature still sat in the bottom of the egg her dress pooling out and seemingly rippling.

Hitomi was speechless and the creature whether it could talk or not was silent as well. After minutes of silence she finally managed to ask her voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you?"

The creature's eyes sparkled and its head tilted to the side an amused expression on its face. Finally the creature answered its voice tinkling. The voice one might expect a fairy creature to have.

"Wouldn't it be politer to ask my name first and for you to introduce your self?" Hitomi blushed and stuttered.

"M..My name is Kanzaki , Hitomi. May I ask yours and I'm dreadfully sorry to have insulted you."

The creature laughed, and said in a reassuring tone.

"Don't worry child I'm not offended I was just pulling your leg. My name is Sora the Water Elemental that is the protector and loyal servant of the Dragon Priestess. Which would be you my dear. Of course you wouldn't remember me you being a human who do not keep the memories of your past life. Myself I remember the days of old."

"Old days? Water Elemental?"

"Oh, forgive me my lady I had forgotten you still have not all the knowledge of Gaea and the old creatures. Now you just sit and listen while old Sora tell you of the Dragon Priestess yeh used to be."

'Old Sora?' Hitomi asked as she settled down to listen to the "Water Elemental" tell her of her past life.

"In the old days before Gaea and the mystic moon where connected through the powerful humans like yourself creatures ran wild but none was as fierce as the dragon. The old days are long gone and so are the great dragons now only the dragons of lesser fire are alive. In the old days when Gaea was a place where creatures ruled and not human's dragons of water, earth, wind, fire, light and darkness lived and thrived. But one day the evil force Emealiayaki the force now threatening Gaea fought and massacred the dragons. The dragons where unable to fight these beings who shared there powers of the elements in greater strength and number. The great dragon turned to humans for help. The great Mystics called Fanelia, Fried, and Asturia, called upon a woman who had mysteriously traveled from the mystic moon. -That woman was you, or at least the person you are reincarnated As.- They believed that this women had magical powers that could combat the invading Emealiayaki. This women had no idea what she was to do so she took her beloved pendant and prayed with all her heart for an answer. The answer came in the form of a jewel called the dragon's eye. It allowed the women to become a Dragon Priestess with powers over the Elements, Fortune telling and another secret power she never revealed to us. The women made an Elemental Creature for each Element that would help her and protect her when she was too preoccupied to be careful.- I am the Elemental of Water.- the Dragon Priestess bound the Emealiayaki with her secret power after all this was done she left Gaea forever vowing to reappear when she was most needed." Hitomi somehow knew all of this was true she didn't even question it even though any logical person would. Instead she asked a question that had she been wondering about the second Sora had mentioned the "Great Mystics".

"Where the kingdoms of Fanelia, Fried, and Asturia named after the Great Mystics? What happened to the rest of the Elementals? Where is the dragon's eye now? And how in heavens name am I going to get back to Gaea?"

The elemental chuckled good naturedly and held out a tiny hand. Hitomi carefully took the small hand and helped the elemental out of her shell. The elementals skin was like liquid cool and soft almost like silk. Sora walked carefully to a more comfortable spot on Hitomi's pillow and answered.

"My dear you have many question's for one so young, or maybe its because your young. All well, yes the Kingdom's where named after the Great Mystics. The rest of the Elementals are scattered along Gaea where we must go and awaken them. I have the Dragon's eye and you will know how to get to Gaea when you have the eye in your possession."

"You have it?" Hitomi said her eyes alight. The Elemental smiled and the raising both hands she muttered something unintelligible. Sora's Crescent shinned brightly and the floating between Sora's hand was the most beautiful jewel Hitomi had ever seen.


	5. A Magical Reading

**Loose Ends-An Ending is Always a New Beginning

* * *

**Summary: Six months have passed since Hitomi returned to the "Mystic Moon" since then her days have been laced with sadness, confusion, and loneliness she can't even tell her mother about what had happened in the world of Gaea though she is closer to her than even Yukari. Hitomi has started ballet again, she had been injured to the extent that she couldn't hold a pose very long but after training with track she was able to take her status as a Prima Ballerina once again. It seems the only time Hitomi feels at peace anymore is when dancing. Lately she has been having strange dreams. Meanwhile in Gaea there is unrest without any plain signs of trouble. During a dinner of the old war buddies Folken comes to Van and the others warning of a new force more powerful than the Zaibach was. The only way Gaea can survive is if the Dragon Priestess "leads the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

****

_I Do not own Escaflowne!PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I know this chapter You never improve with out critique!!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Magical Reading**

-Van

"This is ridicules!"

Dilandau cried his voice loud in the great hall of the somewhat deserted Fanelian Castle. As the group had decided they had checked with the mystics with-in Fanelia. None had an answer. One of them had said his hoarse voice quiet.

"The Mystic Moon's angel will return on her own power. When you see her you must give her this."

The Old mystic had shoved a Emerald green egg into Van's hand. Before Van could demand more information, the old Mystic had stumbled back inside his home intent on evading any other questions. The Emerald egg was now in a pouch tied at Vans waist.

The reason Dilandau was upset was not because their search in Fanelia had come up fruitless, no it was because he was being made to stay behind. He stood his hands on his hips as he glared at his brother. Allen stood firm.

"Your body is still weak; any how someone must stay with Chid to wait for Hitomi if she manages to get her on her own."

Dilandau guessed another reason, by looking into Allen's eyes. He burst out.

"You still see me as your helpless little sister. Allen I have changed and there is no getting around that, I have lived my life as a male and in truth I am a male. Not only that but I can fight as well as any of you, you just wish to keep me locked up like some princess in a tower. Even if I'm not the monster from before I'm not some helpless child!"

Dilandau was desperate; he had been very confused on his gender, though after months of deliberating and talking with Merle his closest friend now a days he had decided that he was indeed a male. Really on the inside he was a girl that was able to kill though with more empathy than when in his warrior state. On the outside he looked like a male though with a softer face and more feminine stance. It was a problem that was irregular so obviously he had no one with higher experience to guide him. He had chosen with a heavy heart. It was all he could do.

Allen looked down at his sibling, his sadness easy to see in his soft eyes. But he stayed firm.

"That has nothing to do with the matter, your staying here. We will return soon." Allen turned and walked out of the room leaving Dilandau and Chid alone together. Dilandau looked at Chid and smiled hesitantly before sitting down to sulk like a child. And at the moment he really didn't care.

Van looked at Allen as he entered receiving a nod from him, Van climbed into the cart that the group would be taking to Asturia. The girls lay on blankets in the back shaded by a canopy. Van sat in the front away from the other men, his eyes never straying from the night sky, they where transfixed on the Mystic moon.

* * *

-Hitomi

The Dragon's Eye was a jewel even the most creative dreamer could not imagine. It was round about the size of a small child's palm. It shinned, glittering, and changing colors. Sometimes it held a small fire, spring, tree, cyclone, sun ,or dark globe in the center. Hitomi realized belatedly this represented the elements. The jewel was hooked on a silver chain that glittered dimly in the light of her room.

Sora snickered as Hitomi gazed tenderly at the jewel but never touched it.

"Well, Young Dragon Priestess are you going to take the Eye or not?"

Sora's voice was light and teasing. Hitomi blushed, and reached out still hesitantly to take the Dragons Eye. As her fingers touched the delicate globe, Hitomi felt a warmness spread through her body. She no longer hesitated, she could tell this jewel belonged to her and no one else. It rang with echo's of a past she couldn't quiet remember, but could still feel. The surface of the globe was smooth as satin, and it was slightly warm under her fingers.

"Well, my dear, why don't try some simple magic, there is uncertainty in your heart. Let the jewel guide you."

'Let the jewel guide me, might as well try' Hitomi moved before having made up her mind what she was going to do. She took the chain and looped it lightly around her index and thumb so the jewel hung in between her hands. She again felt herself move unthinkingly, her hands moved over and under the jewel alternating the jewel hung mid air not moving even with out the support of the chain, she said in a tone ethereal and alien to even herself.

"Oh great dragon's of Gaea, old and new, guide me in my pursuit of the truth, and of the future. Release your power onto the world." As she spoke the Dragon's Eye gradually began to shine brighter. As Hitomi said the last phrase she cupped the jewel closing off the light.

When she opened her hands in place of the jewel was a Tarot deck. The deck was elegantly painted Hitomi's eyes widened as she looked at Sora. Sora sat smiling and explained.

"That incantation called your tarot deck to you, now cast your cards and see what you must do now."

"Oh, but I promised myself never to do a reading again." Sora looked at her and laughed.

"My lady it is in your blood you will never rid of it, this isn't just a normal reading it's a magical one to help tell you what you must do. If you must why not ask your cards if you should go to Gaea or not. It is what your heart is crying out to you."

Hitomi looked at the Elemental her eyes wide. Then she sighed bringing the cards to her face, touching them gently to her lips. Moving her lips against the cards she began the incantation she knew would call forth the reading.

"Oh cards, connected to my future, apart of me, open your senses and see what will be come of me, cast your reading!"

Hitomi felt silly as she uttered the incantation, but her voice grew in volume as she spoke. She threw the cards forward and watched in wonder as they circled in mid air she rose one hand in between her index and middle finger a card appeared she turned it. She gazed at "The Tower" The card of great distance. This could only mean that she would return to Gaea and soon. Hitomi hesitantly held out her hand and the cards collected neatly in it. Cupping the other hand over the card's they condensed into the jewel.

"Hitomi! I'm Home!" Hitomi jumped a mile as her mother called up the stairs. Sora smiled and said.

"Maybe you should talk to your mother before we try anything more."

"Maybe your right. Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable?"

"Well, actually a cup of water, this form tires me out." Hitomi nodded though she had no idea what the Elemental meant. She grabbed a cup from her bathroom she used to hold her tooth brush, and filled it with water. She watched in wonder as Sora climbed in and her body floated out she left only her head solid.

"Good luck, my lady."

"Um, thanks. Good luck Sora." Hitomi turned out of her room her face confusion, wonder, and despair of what she was going to tell her mother.


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Loose Ends-An Ending is Always a New Beginning **

* * *

Summary: Six months have passed since Hitomi returned to the "Mystic Moon" since then her days have been laced with sadness, confusion, and loneliness she can't even tell her mother about what had happened in the world of Gaea though she is closer to her than even Yukari. Hitomi has started ballet again, she had been injured to the extent that she couldn't hold a pose very long but after training with track she was able to take her status as a Prima Ballerina once again. It seems the only time Hitomi feels at peace anymore is when dancing. Lately she has been having strange dreams. Meanwhile in Gaea there is unrest without any plain signs of trouble. During a dinner of the old war buddies Folken comes to Van and the others warning of a new force more powerful than the Zaibach was. The only way Gaea can survive is if the Dragon Priestess "leads the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

**I Do not own Escaflowne. Please REVIEW!! They Make me Happy!! Sorry About the Wait I had Writers block!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mother Knows Best**

-Hitomi

Hitomi paused outside the kitchen door, her fingers trembling. She could fell the jewel in her jacket pocket. It sent warm waves radiating through her, calming her. 'Should I really tell her the truth? Will she believe me?' Shaking her head trying to dislodge the doubt that had clawed it's way into her mind; she took a breath and pushed the swinging door open. Her mother sat at the table a cup of tea in front of her and another steaming cup at the other chair. Hitomi took a shaky breath wondering how her mother had known she needed to talk her. She sat not saying anything; her mother broke the silence after a few minutes. Her voice was sad, her eyes soft.

"So the calling has come, you will leave me again."

Hitomi took a sharp breath her eyes widening. She swiftly looked down at the table to hide her expression. She asked her voice uneven.

"Mother…Mom, how do you know that? Do…do you know about…" Hitomi looked up to read her mother's eyes. There was a slight amusement and sadness in them.

"Gaea?" Her mother supplied. Hitomi was speechless for a few seconds then she sputtered.

"But..but…how...mom…Gaea…what?

On her mothers face a broad grin played, though it didn't quiet reach her eyes. She said her voice slow and deliberate.

"Calm down honey, I do know about Gaea, your grandmother told me one day you might follow in her footsteps. Possibly go father than that. She also said you might be the reincarnation of an ancient priestess that was in our family. She said you would form a connection with Escaflowne."

Hitomi's eyes where wide with wonder and surprise. She said, after a little of the shock had worn off.

"You mean you knew that I was in Gaea?"

"I guessed. Even knowing that, it didn't ease my worry-her mother sniffed, her eyes growing sad once more- now you will leave again and this time you might not come back. But my dear don't let worry for me, other people, or even yourself, stop your path. Listen to what your intuition is saying. Stay safe, I believe in you."

After she said that she stood and walked over to kiss her daughters fore head. And hug her tightly.

"You will be in my prayers."

She whispered softly in her daughter's ear, before letting go and walking out of the room her hand pressed to her mouth. Her mothers eyes where over filled with tears and seeing that kind of response out of her mother, something inside shuddered with sadness. But Hitomi also felt that the only path for her now was to get back to Gaea…back to Van.

She stood wiping fiercely at the moisture that had spilled over onto her cheeks. She could handle it, she would get back to Gaea, and this time she would put an end to cycle of destruction the planet was constantly in.

She climbed up to her room with a determined expression on her face. Sora was now out of the cup, lying on Hitomi's pillow. The tiny fairy like creature had her eyes closed, but when Hitomi entered she sat up her face creased with worry.

"My lady, is something wrong."

"No Sora, please call me Hitomi, there is no need for formalities."

Sora ignored her and stood. Before Hitomi could comprehend what Sora had in mind, Sora jumped her delicate wings flapping. The elemental flew so she was level with Hitomi's face, then simply wiped a tear that Hitomi hadn't caught, her eyebrows raised.

"No lying, please."

Then Sora smiled then an expression crossed her face Hitomi knew well. This expression was one that Yukari often wore when she was deciding to make Hitomi her living doll. She had a feeling she was right when Sora began to circle her, her hand on her chin. Her suspicions where confirmed as Sora stopped in front of Hitomi face and said her voice light and innocent.

"You know it wouldn't be very practical for you to go to Gaea wearing that. Also a priestess mustn't be shown in nothing less but clothes worthy of a princess. Of course they would be made to fight in."

"Don't even think about it, on earth…I mean the mystic moon we don't have clothes like that… well anymore."

"Who said anything about getting them from here. Just stay still."

Sora smiled innocently, she rose both of her hands her middle and index fingers where held up while the others where folded, a bead of blue collected there. Before Hitomi could blink Sora had crossed her hands and a bright light surrounded her.

As the light dissipated Hitomi could see she was clearly no longer wearing her clothes from before and was surprised to see she did like what she was wearing. On her legs where white leggings that where soft against her skin. The skirt she wore was also white though along the hem where designs in delicate, blues, greens and purples, of flowers, the skirt fell to the floor, Hitomi was slightly embarrassed when she noticed it was split up the sides up to her knees. Around her waist was a belt embroidered with gold, and blue, silk thread. In the belt there was a small dagger with a sapphire set into the hilt and a pouch where the Jewel was resting. She wore a soft black under shirt that was a tank top. On top of that was a blue vest with delicate golden insets held it together using tiny hooks. ((You can't see the hooks)) on her fore arms where things she had only seen in manga they looked like the ends of a jacket with bell selves that was not connected to the jacket. The selves reached her finger tips, around the edge was a golden swirling pattern that had purple, and blue periwinkle flowers. Hitomi reached up to touch her hair. It was pulled into a pony tail, the hair was curled at the ends on her fore head rested a golden circlet inserted with stones to represent each element.

Hitomi gazed at herself in the mirror it was a new and beautiful Hitomi she had never seen. She felt like she wasn't worthy to look like that. Not worthy to be a priestess not worthy to be adorned with jewels and beautiful cloths. Sora smiled accessing her work, she nodded satisfied.

"It suits you Hitomi, I can see in your eyes you don't think it does but you don't see yourself clearly. Believe me Hitomi you deserve this, considering what you have done and what your about to do." Sora kissed Hitomi's cheek and sat on her shoulder.

"Shall we travel to Gaea now? Oh, wait how are we going to do that? Since I'm the only Elemental we have right now we really can only use water magic, safely."

Hitomi gazed at Sora side ways and suddenly she began to understand. Water was flexible, kind, and serene-when it wishes to be- but it also pushed passed boundaries and got to the root of things. It created a bridge for others to find there way.

"That's it." Hitomi exclaimed excitedly.

"What's it?" Sora asked perplexed.

"Water magic don't you see. Water can carve through the toughest rock it can be a bridge to another place, or world."

Sora eyes widened and she smacked her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that? Well you would have to specifically ask the magic to do it there's no predetermined incantation, but it might work. Call the staff."

Hitomi eyes widened surprised she knew what the staff was. It was faint but she knew what incantation was needed. She took the Jewel from the pouch and again looped the chain around her thumb and index finger. She began her voice strong and assured.

"Great staff of the dragon, I call you to my side, ancient magic runs deep, be my channel, release your power on to the world."

Hitomi raised her hands the light in the room was so bright she closed her eyes. Reaching out she found the cool surface of the staff. The light slowly dimmed and Hitomi was able to see the staff. It was made off silver the Dragons eye was at the head and in procession where stones from each element though they where dull. When Sora touched the blue stone for water it began to glow. Sora gave the thumbs up. Hitomi hesitated for a second and then decided what she was going to say. She held the staff horizontal as she spoke.

"Water, serene and strong bind the two worlds together, create a bridge, carve the way for me.--slowly Hitomi took the staff and trailed the edge around her in a circle a blue line trailed behind it. She reverted back to her original position as she started to speak again-- cast your magic." As she finished the phrase she placed the staff in a vertical position and thrust it upwards. When she did she was suddenly surrounded by water and she lost consciousness.

* * *


	7. The Angel Returns

**Loose Ends-An Ending is Always a New Beginning **

* * *

Summary: Six months have passed since Hitomi returned to the "Mystic Moon" since then her days have been laced with sadness, confusion, and loneliness she can't even tell her mother about what had happened in the world of Gaea though she is closer to her than even Yukari. Hitomi has started ballet again, she had been injured to the extent that she couldn't hold a pose very long but after training with track she was able to take her status as a Prima Ballerina once again. It seems the only time Hitomi feels at peace anymore is when dancing. Lately she has been having strange dreams. Meanwhile in Gaea there is unrest without any plain signs of trouble. During a dinner of the old war buddies Folken comes to Van and the others warning of a new force more powerful than the Zaibach was. The only way Gaea can survive is if the Dragon Priestess "leads the Dragon Guymelef down the path of light."

**I Do not own Escaflowne. Please REVIEW!! They Make me Happy!! Sorry About the Wait I had Writers block!Please chill I do have a life! Sorry Its so short!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Angel Returns**

**-Dilandau**

Dilandua sat brooding, his eyes following the rising sun that was partly covered by clouds. By now Van and his disgruntle brother ((Allen)) had made it to Asturia, unless they had run into trouble. He couldn't help but entertain thoughts of instances where they found them selves wanting and needing his assistance. It was perhaps childish but it did make him feel slightly better.

"Ugh, why can't she just fall out of the sky or something? She had no objections before when she was not needed" He complained, his voice bored.

Then something caught his eye. A column running from the Mystic Moon to Gaea. Was that Light? No it was liquid possibly water. Dilandau stood and watched dazed as a figure of a girl fell gracefully through the water and out of sight as the column ran behind the tall palace walls. His eyes widened and he called out alarmed.

"Chid we got to go and see if that was Hitomi."

Dilandau grabbed the boy who was snoozing lightly in the chair next to him and sprinted out of the room down the grand stair case and out into the court yard. From there he jumped up on a horse that had been grazing lightly on hay. Situating Chid in front of him he took off. The young boys head lay against his chest not stirring even with the horse's fast trot.

The column had dissipated, but Dilandau had see fairly enough where the girl had landed. In an open clearing used mainly for Guymelef practice. It was a rest day so luckily there where no Guymelef for her to be trampled by. As he came to the clearing he stopped the horse and let it go at a slower pace. Chid opened his eyes unwillingly and asked in a tired voice.

"Where am I?"

"Shush." Dilandau said quieting the young duke.

Slowly he moved the horse to the sleeping figure of the girl. Jumping down he held Chid and when safely on the ground placed him down. The girl was indeed Hitomi though with longer hair. Dilandau leaned over her examining her carefully, Chid stood next to him scrutinizing her as well. She was clearly breathing her chest moved easily up and down. Hitomi's expression was smooth and tranquil. Something seemed different about her, something that drew Dilandau in, he noted she wore different clothes this time more like what they would wear on Gaea and not the Mystic Moon.

"She's prettier than I remember." Chid commented. Dilandau gave a rye smile and said answering.

"I suppose so, how about we get her to the palace and go from there."

"Sounds good to me." The small duke said shrugging.

Dilandau leaned down and scoped the girl into his arms. He noted she was very light, she did not stir as he laid girl in the saddle and lift Chid to sit with her and hold on to her. Chid clamped his arms around her waist so she would not tilt when they started walking. Dilandau lead the horse by the reins careful to go slow and not jolt the sleep girl.

* * *

**-Sora**

When the initial shock had faded of being surrounded by water, Sora was able to grasp that nothing was wrong. The girl had passed out from the effort of creating the bridge normally the water would not be a problem she would be able to breathe easily. She was using water magic wasn't she? Sora clung closely to Hitomi as they traveled together to Gaea.

Sora was slightly alarmed when Hitomi had not wakened when they had landed. Her head shot up when she heard a horse coming she had quickly taken the now reverted Dragon jewel and hid it pouch spreading herself out in a semi liquid state to have room. She waited impatiently as Hitomi was lifted on the horse. She was extremely uncomfortable as they set of not having the slightest idea where they where taking them.

* * *

**-Hitomi**

Hitomi came to awareness by slow intervals. She became aware first of her aching head ache, then of the bile in her throat. Then slowly the stiffness of her body. There was an overpowering weakness that Hitomi just couldn't seem to shake as much too even open her eyes.

She was also confused, Where was she? Why was she so weak? So many questions and yet she did not have the strength to ask them much less understand the answer. She again drifted into feverish sleep into a world that made more sense, a world where she was not so weak she could open her eyes.

* * *


End file.
